Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic system for a work machine and to the work machine.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-36276 has disclosed a hydraulic system for a work machine such as a skid steer loader and a compact truck loader. The hydraulic system employs a various displacement hydraulic motor to change a speed of the work machine.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-231468 has disclosed a work machine having a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system includes a main pump (a first pump) configured to supply an operation fluid to a hydraulic actuator and a sub pump (a second pump) configured to increase a flow rate of an operation fluid being supplied to the hydraulic actuator.